I Will Help You
by bexxyy
Summary: Jacob Black is a Detective in Seattle. He is lonely and puts all his time into his job. His life turns a massive corner when a woman rings the station for help. All Human. Jacob and Bella.
1. Womans voice

**_Hello people! _**

**_I have just been sorting through my computer and I found this that I wrote ages ago. It was a ExB but I just changed it to JxB_**

**_I decided to post it because when I just read back through it so many ideas have come to me. It's all human. _**

**_Hope you like it._**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight.**

**_--_**

**Chapter 1 – The woman's voice**

"Morning Detective" Jessica Stanley flirted with me shamelessly as soon as I walked through the front doors to get to my office. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and puffed out her very exposed chest in my direction. As per usual I nodded in her direction and walked into my office closing the door behind me. Stanley was our receptionist, and not a very good one at that. I don't know how many times I have to show that woman disinterest until she actually gets that I am far from giving her my attention any time soon. It's not only myself that has to put up with the mindless bimbo, so does half off the male staff at this station. Most of them, like myself don't give her the time of day, but other use her for an easy one night stand. I seriously don't know how she managed to get a job working here, but I bet it was something to do with sex.

As you probably would have already guessed, I'm a police office. Detective Jacob Black from Seattle police station. When I was younger if someone was to approach me and tell me that I would be a cop, I would have laughed. I was hardly the most well behaved teenager and I always dreamed of been a mechanic. Cars are the love of my life. They have always been my interest but when my father died when I was 18 years of age, it was his wish that I followed in his footsteps.

So now here I am, a Detective. In a flashy office, living in a massive house and driving around in top cars and only twenty five years of age. Don't get me wrong, I worked really hard to get where I am today. I put blood, sweat and tears in to this job. I had to, what else do I have to live for? I have no family, no friends, nobody. But that's the way I like it, if I did have those people in my life I wouldn't have been able to work my way to the top………..and stay here. They would have been nothing but I distraction to me. My job is the most important thing. I shook my head when I thought of that. It scared me how a like I was to my father. He was the same; he put his all in to his job. It's a shame he didn't put his all into his family as well. My mum I had left him when I was 10, it's a shame she didn't take me with her because I practically raised myself.

I placed my briefcase on the desk and sat down. Paperwork was stacked high on my desk from the recent cases that I have had to deal with. Murderers, thieves, rapist. The only joy that I get out of this is making sure that these bastards are locked away and that nobody gets hurt by them.

I picked up the first document on the pile. Victoria Allan (24), stabbed a man (27) and a woman (25) to death after they refused hand over their money. What has this world come to? At least this woman, if you can call her that, will be locked away soon enough, unlike others who are still lurking in the streets, looking out for their next victim. The problem with most people out there is that they think that they can get away with anything, so they commit the crime. They don't care who gets hurt, they just want to please themselves. These people disgust me. Some people watch these people perform the crime, but yet they turn a blind eye. Ignorance that's what it is.

There was a knock on my door, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I answered in my normal stern voice. The door opened and in walked Quil and I relaxed.

"What can I help you with Quil?" I asked politely.

Quil Altera was one of the best officers and the closest thing I have to a friend. When he first started to work here I was a bit put off by him because of how loud and eccentric he is. But that just makes people like him. He is the type of person that nobody hates, just a general nice person. On all of my cases, I will only ever work with either Quil or Embry. They are the only ones that get down to work.

Embry is another likable person that works at the office. He's the Computer guy. If there is any hacking, fixing or tracking that we needed doing he is our guys. He doesn't talk as much as Quil but when he does, is can calm down a riot.

I have worked with these two for three years, they have shown nothing but dedication and hard work through that time. We are also on first name bases, the rest of the people here call me Detective Black.

"We have a problem Jacob. A woman has called 911 crying for help. They put her through to us, she claims she is somewhere in Seattle but Embry can't get a track on her. We need someone to keep her on the line until he finds her. She wouldn't give us anything, her name, where she is, nothing." He rushed as he closed the office door behind him blocking out the noise on the other side. He pointed at the phone and sat in a chair in front of my desk.

I picked up my office phone and put it on hands free. I could see Embry putting the phone down in the other room and typing furiously onto his laptop. There was that look that I would recognize anywhere, determination.

I clicked the recording button and began to speak. "Hello, this is Detective Black. Can you tell me who is calling please?" Silence. All that could be heard was the faint sound of someone breathing heavy. I looked up at Quil and gave him a questioning look; he looked just as confused as I was as he leaned forward to hear the phone better. Then we heard it. A woman's voice. She sounded like she was been tortured.

"Help me please. He's going to kill me" A terrified scream echoed through the phone, and then it went dead.

Quil's face had a look of pure terror held on it. I knew mine was exactly the same. The voice was so heartbreaking, nobody should be that scared. Whoever this woman was she was been hurt and we needed to find her. My head snapped over to the window where I could see Embry in the next room. He shook his head and looked back down at the laptop hopelessly.

I picked up my office phone and tried to dial the number back but the number was unknown.

"Do you think she will call back?" Quil broke the silence in the office.

"I don't know but I hope she does we can't do anything otherwise" I pressed the replay button on the phone and the woman's haunted voice echoed around my office again.

"Help me please. He's going to kill me"

We need to find this woman.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Anyway like I said just found it on my computer, tell me if you want me to continue this. My plan is to have it about 10 chapters long. I know this chapter is short, the next will be longer._**

**_Review and let me know if you like it or hate it._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Waiting Game

**Chapter 2 – Waiting game**

I stuck next to my office phone for the rest of the morning as I struggled to complete all of my paperwork. Every so often I would leave the room and ask Embry if he had found anything or if the mystery woman had called 911 again. There was nothing. All through the day myself and Quil would share looks of sadness. I felt helpless as I shrugged back down into my comfy office chair. I pressed the replay button on the recording for what felt like the fifth time that day.

The woman's voice instantly filled my room. Who is she? Where is she? Why has she not called back? Is this woman that I am listening to now dead? I gulped at the thought and slammed the recording off. This was the worst part of the job. People out there need our help but sometimes we can't give it to them. It is tear-jerking.

As I walked back into my office after my lunch break, Jessica was behind the front desk yet again. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Jacob! Hi, how has your morning been?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me. Quil walked past and tried to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"My morning has been fine Jessica. Now if you'd excuse me I have a lot of work to be getting on with" I sighed in relief when I closed my office door. I sat down at my desk and chuckled to myself at Jessica's desperation.

Someone's fist hammered on my door. "Come in" I yelled over their constant banging. Quil pushed into my office with a look of anger. He slammed the door behind him.

"What was all that back there with my girl?" His expression was priceless. He looked dead serious.

"I'm sorry Quil, she's my girl now" I acted just as serious as him. "I'll even fight you for her!"

"No, she's mine!" He broke the act when he burst into laughter. I laughed along with him. "You can have her she isn't my type"

"I don't think she is any man's type" I paused for a minute. "Or any woman's for that matter" Quil laughed again and shook his head.

"I've just come in to tell that we have still got no progress on that mystery caller." I nodded for him to continue. "I'm going to a reported robbery scene if you want to come with me"

"Yes, might as well, I finished all my paperwork this morning" I said as I looked at my now clear desk.

"Lucky for some" Quil complained. I rolled my eyes; he was never one to keep on top of his paperwork. He liked to stay in the action to much.

The robbery wasn't much. A small shop was robbed of some alcohol and cigarettes. It was nothing we hadn't seen every other day. We gave him contact details and told him we would do the best we could, but with him having no CCTVs cameras and us having no clue about who the hell did it, we was pretty sure that they had gotten away with it.

I slumped back down in my chair and finished up with last minute papers and handed them into the head office. I stood up and looked outside. The street were already dark, the streetlights were the only source of light. I sighed and picked up my briefcase. Another day has passed by in the same manner as every other day. It was like a repetitive cycle. I pushed my chair under the desk and closed the blinds. Now it's time to head back home and go to bed to get back up in the morning to do exactly the same.

I was just about to walk out of my office when Quil barged in without knocking. "She's called back" He said and I instantly knew who he was talking about, the mystery woman from this morning. Quil picked up my phone, quickly switching to hands free and hit the recording button. He nodded for me to speak. I dropped my briefcase on the floor and quickly spoke.

"Hello, this is Detective Black; can you please tell me where you are?" I asked eagerly. I sat in the seat behind my desk and Quil left the room to go and speak to Embry.

"I would if I knew" Her voice was calmer this time but it still held a hint of terror. "I've got to be in Seattle through the man didn't take me far" She let out a sob.

"What man?" I asked her softly as I looked out of my office window to Embry, his fingers were typing furiously onto the keyboards.

"I don't know he wears a black mask. I don't know who he is" She whimpered.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her gently, hoping the answer was no.

"No" She whispered. I sighed in relief.

"What's your name?" She paused for a moment when I asked this.

"My name is Bella" She gently whispered. "What's you name?"

"Detective Black"

She let out a small laugh. "What is your first name?"

"Jacob. Can you tell me what type of place you are in? Are you in a room, or outside somewhere?" I asked trying to get as much out of her whilst she was on the line, but at the same time trying to make her feel safe.

"I'm in a dark room. There are no windows and there is only this bed that I am sat on. I can't see much because its dark but I have looked around and there is nothing else. The door has locks on from the outside. I tried to knock the door down but I am too small." I smiled at her bravery or trying to escape. She paused for a minute and then on her end of the phone there was a massive bang.

"Bella?" I asked fanatically, thinking we had lost her again.

"I think he is coming back" She barely whispered. "I have to go"

"NO Bella, leave the phone on and hide it somewhere" I told her.

"But what about if he finds it. I'm scared Jacob" She was sobbing loudly but I could hear her moving around.

"I know Bella, but don't worry we will find you, just hide the phone."

There was a muffled "okay".

I could faintly hear footsteps in the background. They grew louder as Bella's sobs became wilder. I put my ear closer to the receiver and could hear the faint sound of locks been opened and the slight clanging of keys. Without notice another bang echoed over the phone this time it was closer. I knew instantly that the man was now in the same room as Bella and had just slammed closed the door.

"Bella" I manly voice echoed around and I could hear the anger in it. For a second I thought he had found the phone until he spoke again. "I take it you are hunger." Bella didn't answer she just carried on sobbing.

"ANSWER ME" He yelled so loud that I flinched back in my chair.

"Yes, I'm hunger" She whimpered.

He laughed. It was cruel and twisted. "You are going to have to wait"

I heard the sound of skin slapping against skin and the Bella's cries echoed the room much more than what they were only a few seconds ago. I looked over at Quil and Embry in the other room. Quil was yelling and Embry was typing faster than he ever had.

"He's gone now" Bella spoke when the door had swung shut again.

"Ok, are you hurt? Has he done anything to you?" I asked knowing full well that he had done something to her.

"I'm not hurt. He keeps hitting me and stuff but nothing has hurt me that much that I need a hospital."

"When was the last time you have eaten or drunken anything?"

"Yesterday lunch time" I looked at the clock, it was nine in the evening.

"Right Bella, I want you to tell me everything you remember about what has happened."

She sighed and let out another sob. "I don't think I can" With that the phone went dead. I looked at the phone shocked. She had hung up just when I thought I was going to be able to help her. I ran out of the room and over to Embry and Quil.

"I can't seem to track her at all and you kept her on the phone for half an hour." He ruffled his hand through his hair with frustration. "It's like the phone she is calling off doesn't exist."

Quil looked up at me from the seat he was sitting in. "Do you think this could be some kind of sick joke?" I thought for a second of that possibility. The woman was defiantly not acting; she was general scared and the man's voice I heard sounded so real.

"No, I think it's real. The woman was petrified. She was not making it up" They both nodded their heads as I spoke. They knew it was true but we want to believe that Bella wasn't in this situation right now.

"It's just that we don't have anything. We can't track the phone she is using; we haven't got a way of contacting her. The only thing we do know is that she thinks she is still in Seattle." We all remained silent at Quil's words. It was true, whoever has Bella is winning.

"All we can do is hope that she calls again and maybe next time we can get a location. I don't get why she didn't want to tell us what had happened" I told them as I pushed my hand through my hair.

"She is really scared and probably doesn't feel like she trusts us" Embry said, never taking his eyes off the computer screen. "I will run the recording through the voice detector and let you know if anything picks up. I think we should listen to it and see if anything stands out"

I nodded. "Do either of you have anywhere to be?" They both shook their head. "We will work through the night then"

"I'll go order pizza, I'm starving." Quil stood up, rubbing is stomach. I rolled my eyes. Quil is always 'starving'.

Quil and I spent hours listening over the same recording. It was all the same, nothing stood out. Embry was running the voice through the detector, but that can take days to match the voice.

Quil fell asleep at 3 in the morning; I could tell Embry was close to following him. My eyes were also drooping but over the years I have learnt to fight off the feeling of sleep.

I set the recording on repeat and rested my head on the table. That is when I heard it. It wasn't much but it was something. Just before Bella put the phone down on me, I could hear the slight sound of cars. It sounded like a main road. I was about to wake up Quil and Embry when I listened to it over. How many main roads were in Seattle? Hundreds. This bit of information wasn't going to take us anywhere. I decided to let the others know anyway.

"Quil, Embry wake up! I have something" There heads whipped up and waited for me to continue.

"Listen to this" I replayed the noise. They instantly smiled.

"Well it's something" Quil shrugged and wrote it down on the board. "We know she is in a dark room with no windows and near a busy road." He said.

"We know something else as well" Embry said. His face had paled as he looked at his computer screen. "The voice of the man matchers up to James Mason"

We all froze and then I broke the silence. "HOLY SHIT"

**_--_**

**_Drama?_**

**_Ha-ha I don't think there is such thing as a voice detector but in this story there is!_**

**_Who wants to know who James Mason is? Well you will have to wait for the next chapter!_**

**_Just to let you know, he doesn't have anything to do with Edward; I just couldn't be bothered to make up another last name! Edward won't be in this story._**

**_Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I thought this would only get a few reviews so Thanks! You all suprised me! :)_**

**_I went to see New Moon today! It was amazing; I think it's better than the first one! _**

**_Review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Will He Kill Me?

**Chapter Three – Will he kill me?**

"HOLY SHIT" I yelled. "We have to find him. Look up all the documents you can about him. Where does he live? What properties does he own? Where does he work? Everything. We do not go near him though, if we confront him about it he may kill Bella and we don't want that"

They nodded and we all got to work.

James Mason raped and killed women all over Seattle ten years ago. Everyone knew about it, it was all over the papers. It took over three years to catch him and he must have killed over twenty women. My dad was the officer at the time that arrested him. I didn't even know he was out of Jail. I shuddered at the thought of him hurting another woman. Bella is in so much danger, we need to find her.

We all decided that we should go home and have some sleep before we continue. Once I made it home I fell on my bed, clothes still on. The sleep just wouldn't take over me though, my mind was too busy. I was thinking about Bella. She was somewhere in this city and she was alone or with a monster. I felt like I should be there protecting her.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to block out the thought but her voice just kept coming back to me. She is out there somewhere scared and lonely. I jumped out of bed when I realised that sleep was just not on my side at this early hour. I took a quick shower to relax my muscles and get me prepared for the day. I shaved and brushed my teeth. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror I sighed. I hate my life. It's all about work; I never do anything else, just work, eat, drink and sleep. But it's not like I have anyone to do anything with, I mean there's Quil and Embry but they seem to be the same as me. I couldn't be sure though, we don't really talk about our private life much.

I splashed some water on my face and swiftly went back to my bedroom and to put some clothes on. I felt more refreshed and ready for another day as I walked down stairs, presides how less sleep I had taken.

I looked at the time. 6:30. I started to get some cereals out of the cupboard when my stomach flipped in protest. I wasn't hungry due to the anxiousness of getting back to the station and finding Bella. I put the box back in the cupboard, picked up my brief case from in front of the door and jumped into one of my cars.

In no time at all I was sat in my office typing in James Mason's name in to the search engine. I was the only one here and everything was quiet. The way I like it, at least I can concentrate now. There's no Jessica trying to get my attention every five minutes.

"James Mason was released from Jail on 23 May 2009 due to good behaviour. He is thought to be completely reformed and no longer poses a threat to the public"

I laughed humourlessly at the notes from the officer to release James. Reformed?, No longer poses a threat to the public? What plant were they on?

He's been out of Jail three months and he already has his next victim. I slammed my hands down on to the desk in frustration. What is wrong with some people? How can someone let James Mason out of Jail when he raped and killed so many women? Fools, that's what they are.

"Are you alright Jacob?" Quil was stood at my office door. I just nodded. "I can't believe he's out either" He told me as if he read my mind. "Embry and I are going to start on finding out what James has been up to over the time he has been out. You want to join us?"

"Yes" I said and stood up closing my laptop to take it with me into the other room.

I joined Embry and Quil in the other room. "I found out that James was released on the 23rd of May"

"He doesn't waste any time does he" Quil shook his head with a look of disgust on his face.

We got to work straight away trying to find out as much as we could on James. Nothing was coming up. We found out that he rents an apartment at the other side of Seattle and works at a local food shop. It was nothing that gave much away. He could have Bella at his apartment but the road that it is on is not a very busy road and didn't match up to the noises that we heard on the recording. We also researched past cases and he never took any of them back to his home. It was always somewhere that had nothing to do with him, somewhere that he had no connection to that we would know about.

No Bella was not at his apartment. That's just not his style.

The only choice we have is to follow James and see where he goes and hopefully he will lead us to Bella. If he catches on that we are after him, he would do what he did to the last twenty women and kill Bella.

"Jacob your phone in your office has rung about 5 times" Jessica pocked her head into the room and told me.

I rolled my eyes. She could have at least answered it for me instead of just listening to it. "I'll be one minute, I'll just go and see who it was" I told the others after Jessica left the room. They nodded, not taking their eyes off what they were doing.

I could hear the phone in my office as soon as I stood out of the door. As soon as I stepped foot near the phone, however it had rung off. I sat in my chair and waited to see if it rung again. It did within only seconds of it ringing off.

"Hello Detective Black speaking" I said into the phone dully before putting it on hands free and leaning back in my chair.

"Good morning Jacob" I weak voice said on the other end of the phone. I froze.

"Bella is that you?" I asked unsure but all the same I signalled to Embry through the window to start the tracker.

"Yep" She coughed. "Do you always ignore your phone six times in a row?"

"No I just wasn't in the room. I'm sorry. Now are you going to tell me what I want to know" I added remembering what happened last time. "You don't have to but it will give me more information on how I can help you"

She didn't speak. "I don't want to talk about it" She mumbled.

"Okay that's fine but can I asked one question?" I asked trying to make her realize that she has the option to answer or not.

"Go on"

"Has the man been back?" I decided that it was best not to tell her that I know who the man is. She would instantly panic and I didn't want her to become even more terrified than what she is.

"Yes he stayed here all night. He didn't do anything though, he just watched me from the corner of the room. I didn't sleep because I was too scared" She breathed deeply.

"Okay, have you eaten or drunk anything yet?"

"No he says that I don't deserve it" I could tell she was trying to hold back a sob because her voice suddenly became all shaky. "I'm really hunger and thirsty. Anyway that was two questions" She tried to joke.

I laughed to cheer her up.

"Can you just talk to me for a while?" She whispered

"What shall I talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything you want" She replied cheerfully. She must me lonely in that room by herself, along with scared. "What do you look like?" She asked. "I want to know"

"I'm tall, about 6'4. I have black hair and brown eyes" I told her, uncomfortable with talking about myself.

"You don't really sound like a Jacob to me"

"What do you expect a Jacob to sound like?" I asked chuckling.

"I haven't got a clue" She giggled. I smiled at the sound of it. She didn't seem so upset anymore, and for some reason I was glad to be making her happy. I had not spoken to someone like this in a long time. The only thing I seem to talk about is work. It seemed weird that I was talking to this complete stranger on the phone about the way my name sound. It is a completely random subject but I felt relaxed and like my life didn't just revolve around work.

I laughed at her comment. "What do I sound like then?"

She paused for a moment. "Jake"

"Jake?"

"Yes Jake. You sound like a Jake" She laughed. "Can I call you Jake?"

The way she said it made me smile. It was like I was talking a completely different person to what I was yesterday. Nobody had ever wanted to call me anything other than Jacob or Detective Black. This girl was changing all that. She made me feel like I belonged and that I did have a friend.

"Yes you can call me Jake"

Bella asked me many questions about everything. She asked me what my favourite animals, favourite colour and even what my favourite lesson at school was. She told me a few things about herself but not much and I didn't push for more. Every so often I would look over at Embry but he never looked up from the computer.

"Rabbits? You're scared of rabbits?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh. They have evil eyes!" I laughed more and she joined in. It felt natural to laugh with her and I have never felt so comfortable talking to someone in my life.

A bang on Bella's end of the phone stopped us instantly.

"He's back. Jake I'm scared" she whispered sobbing. The sudden turn in conversation instantly made me aware of the situation Bella was in. I looked at the time. 11am. We had been talking for two hours. For two hours I had forgotten that Bella was a hostage in James's sick games, it felt like I was talking to a ........friend.

"I know Bella, but don't worry this will all be over soon. We will get you out of there." I reassured her and trying to reassure myself.

"Thank you for helping me" She was still sobbing and speaking so low I could barely hear her. I knew she was keeping quite so James wouldn't hear.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm just doing my job"

"How come all police officers, doctors and fire-fighters say that?" I could hear her smile over her shaky voice.

"Because it is the truth" I told her.

"No, the truth is because you are kind hearted people that care about others that they don't even know" She told me sternly.

I didn't know what to say next. "Thanks" I mumbled.

Bella didn't speak for a minute and I thought James must have come into the room without me hearing, but then I heard her sweet voice say words that I wish she didn't.

"Will he kill me?"

"No Bella! I will help you" I told her sternly and sharply. I didn't want her to think like that.

"Promise?"

I knew I shouldn't make promises like that but I couldn't stand not giving her hope so I replied with a simply. "I promise Bella"

More silence.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I have to go he's coming back" She whispered back.

"Okay Bella. Ring me as soon as you can. Remember I promised" The phone went dead and I instantly dropped my head to my hands.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you all like it._**

**_Bella and Jacob are getting closer now, but most things are still to be uncovered._**

**_Review and tell me what you all think._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4 – The Truth**

"Are you sure about this Jacob?" Quil asked me as we sat outside James apartment in Quil's sleek black car.

"Yes we have no choice we have to be sure" I told him forcefully. He nodded and turned his head to look at the windows of the apartment once again.

"What we going to do then break in? We don't have a warrant" He stated but I could tell by the smirk on his face that he already knew the answer.

"Yes we're breaking in, that why we're here when he's not home" I laughed but it cut at my dry throat and didn't seem real. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Bella since I got off the phone with her 20 minutes ago. I had to be sure that she wasn't in James Apartment.

"Okay let go" Quil looked like he had just been given everything he ever wanted for Christmas. He went to get out of the car but I pulled him back in. He gave me a questioning look.

"Don't break anything; we don't want James to know someone was there." I warned him knowing he really wanted to go in there and trash the place. He groaned and regretfully nodded as he slumped out of the car. Getting in to the apartment wasn't the hard part, we simply picked the lock. No, the hard part was walking through the filthy living room. It was covered in takeaway wrappers, dishes, magazines, newspapers and general rubbish.

"How can someone live in this place?" Quil asked as he kicked a noodle pot out of the way. I just shrugged and tried not to think about how Bella must be living if James was letting himself live like this. We looked around the rooms but found nothing. It was a simple four room apartment, a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. All of which were disgusting.

"She's not here." Quil sighed as we took one last look around James bedroom. "Bella?" He shouted. We kept silent for a minute but heard nothing. "We best leave here before he comes back" Quil suggested and I agreed. We made it back to the car and looked around. "How about I drop you back off at the station then come back here and follow him to see where he goes?" A part of me was telling myself to say no, if Quil gets caught watching him, James could hurt Bella. But the other part of me was thinking that Bella was going to get hurt if they didn't find her soon.

"Yes, just be careful and don't get caught" I told him sternly. He just smirked and hopped into the car.

--

"Jesus Christ! What do we have to do to actual get noticed in here?" I heard a woman yell from outside my office. I slammed the recording of Bella off. I put my head in my hands. How am I meant to concentrate with a woman yelling like that? I was trying to find clues, any clues that may be right in front of our faces but up to now, no such look.

"How may I help you?" I heard Embry's quiet voice speak. There was a pause, and then I heard the woman speaking again this time calmer. "Our friend has gone missing. We haven't seen her in three days! It's not like her at all. You have to help us!" The woman was crying know. I faintly heard a door close and it was silent. Embry had probably taken them some place to calm down. I pressed the on button of the recording yet again and listen to Bella speaking. I listened and re listened to the recording. I could probably remember every single word that had been spoken on them and every single cry Bella had let out. It broke my heart to think that she was somewhere out there and needed my help but I couldn't do anything. What angered me the most was the fact that James was out of Jail and walking the streets when he killed women just like Bella only a few years ago. In my eyes he should be dead.

Embry came to the door of my office; he popped his head through and smiled a sad smile at me. The case was getting to both of us and Quil. He started to speak but I held up my hand as I listened to Bella's voice asking me what my name was again.

I put my hand down and he began to speak. "We have paperwork for a missing person to fill out. This woman is really upset. Maybe-" I cut him off with, shushing him as I listened to the replay of James yelling at Bella.

We remained quiet until Bella started to speak.

"_He's gone now"_

"_Ok, are you hurt? Has he done anything to you?" _

"_I'm not hurt. He keeps hitting me and stuff but nothing has hurt me that much that I need a hospital."_

"BELLA?" I woman yelled and pushed Embry out of the way and the door nearly flew off the hinges. I recognized this voice as the woman that had been yelling early. She was about 5'5, had dark tanned skin, black hair and was very toned. Another woman was stood behind her, she was crying. She was tanned but not as tanned as the other girl and had long brown hair that flowed over one shoulder.

"Where's Bella? I just heard her? Have you found her?" The woman was looking around fanatic. It struck me; the missing person that they were reporting was in fact the Bella that we were trying to find. Both of the girl's eyes fell on my laptop where the recording was still playing.

"_Right Bella, I want you to tell me everything you remember about what has happened."_

"_I don't think I can"_

The recording stopped and the room went silent. The girls stared at my computer, probably hoping that Bella was going to pop out of it at any moment.

"You haven't found her have you?" The girl at the back asked me. I shook my head.

"Would you like to take a seat? I need to ask you some questions." They both nodded and Embry closed the door behind them. He also took a set and grabbed a pen and some paper.

"I'm Detective Black and this is Officer Call" I introduced us and shook their hands.

"I'm Leah Clearwater and this is Angela Weber" She told us and we all sat down and got comfy.

"All we know is that her name is Bella? What is her full name?" I asked knowing that we best start off lightly.

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan" Angela told us with a shaky voice. I could see Embry scribbling the name down before he looked up.

"Swan?" Where had I heard that before?

"You may have known her father, Detective Charlie Swan. He used to work here but was killed in a robbery." Leah told us. I nodded and looked down. Of course I remembered Charlie; he died in the same incident that my father died in. They were best friends but I had only met him a few times as a child.

"Age?" Embry asked.

"Bella is 23" Angela answered.

Embry was about to ask something else but I cut him off not wanting to stall the moment any longer.

"When was the last time you heard from Bella?"

Leah answered me. "Wednesday night. She works at Gaga's up the road from here. Do you know it?" I nodded. Gaga's was a smart bar where all the posh and rich people went when the wanted a night out.

"Anyway she was working there until midnight. I went in at about nine to see if she needed a lift home but she said her new boyfriend was picking her up" She screwed up her face in disgust. I felt a twang of jealous when she mentioned Bella's boyfriend. Why isn't he here? "We went to her flat the day after and when she wasn't there we decided to go to her boyfriends but he said that he never picked her up on Wednesday. Nobody has seen her since." Embry was scribbling all the details down. "We got worried then and came here two days ago but that blonde haired bitch on the front desk said that everyone was busy and we should go look for her ourselves." Leah continued angrily. "We left but now I wish I had punched her in the nose" Embry coughed to cover up his laughter and I put my hands up in front of my face to block my smile.

"Leah you can't say that in front of police officers" Angela scolded in between forced giggles.

Leah shrugged and turned back to me. "What do you know about Bella? What has happened to her?" She asked desperately.

"Bella called the station other night and we have been in contact with her since. She is locked in a room and a man keeps coming back to see her. She is uninjured which is a good sign. She wouldn't tell us much about what has happened to her though and I'm not going to push it"

They nodded and looked hopeful at me for more. "You were able to track her phone call weren't you?"

"No, the tracker wouldn't pick up the phone." Their faces fell. "We recorded the conversations between Bella and myself though and on one of them we recorded a man's voice. Do you want to listen to it and see if you recognize it?"

Embry looked at me but I kept my attention on Leah and Angela. We needed to be sure that James is not in their life's as well and therefore putting them in danger. I clicked play on the second recording of Bella and fast forwarded it to James's voice. I only played one line so it didn't freak them out.

"_You are going to have to wait"_

Angela gasped but Leah was quite composed. "No, no this isn't real" So they did recognize his voice.

"I knew it, that Asshole" Leah spoke calmly but her voice held nothing but fury and anger. It was frightening.

"No he wouldn't" Angela was crying now.

Leah turned to Angela. "I'm sick of both you and Bella covering for him, if you had both listened to me in the first place then this wouldn't have happened."

I cut in because Leah looked as if she was going to pull Angela head off. "Do you know this man then?" I asked clearly knowing the answer.

"Yes he is Bella's slime ball of a boyfriend, Mike Newton" Leah hissed. That was not the answer I was expecting. "He is the biggest dickhead I have ever met and I told Bella but she always stuck up for him."

Embry shook his head. "I hate to tell you but the man that has Bella is not a Mike Newton. Mike Newton was actually killed a few months ago by a woman called Victoria Allan. Mike and his wife, Lauren, were stabbed to death." Now that he mentioned it I remembered the case; it was only closed a few weeks ago.

"No Bella was dating Mike Newton and has been for two months" Angela whispered from her chair as Leah just stared into space.

"We run tests and the man's voice actually matches up with a man called James Mason."

This knocked Leah out of her trance. "NO!" Everyone knew that name.

"I'm afraid he is correct." I nodded.

"No the voice on the recording is Mike Newton; I would recognize the voice anywhere"

I stood up and walked over to a cabinet that included copies of all recent copies of files that was not places up to top office. I pulled out a photo of Mike and handed it to Leah and Angela. "This is Mike Newton"

Their faces dropped. "No it isn't" Leah said confidently and just proved my point. I picked up my laptop and quickly got a picture of James Mason.

"Do you recognize this man?" I turned the laptop round to face them.

"Yeah, now that is Mike Newton" Angela smiled but it wasn't a full one.

I shook my head. "No, this is James Mason. The photo that you have in your hand is The Mike Newton." I told them. So James had been pretending to be another man to trick Bella. Leah and Angela were sat frozen in their seats.

"Embry can you please call Quil and tell him to come back here. I want you then to look for any houses or flats that are under Mike Newton's name. Look for any that have been put in the name recently." Embry nodded and left the room.

I turned back to the two crying women. "Okay, it's not safe you to be walking around unprotected. Officer Quil will go back home with you to pick up any belongings you may have and we will sort out a safe house for you both. I would also like a photo of Bella if that is possible."

They nodded. "Will Bella be okay?" Angela sobbed.

"We are doing everything we can and I want to thank you. You have given so many leads now that we didn't have before." In no time at all Quil had been filled in and was taking the women to pick up their things.

I walked into Embry's office to see how he was doing. "No properties have been put in Mike Newton's name in the last month. I can't find anything" He shouted at the computer screen. "What are we going to do?"

I looked down. "Only one thing is left." He nodded knowing what I am going to say. "We arrest him and force him to tell us where Bella is" I just hope we make it in time, I mentally added. He nodded and stood up. We shared a look that showed we were thinking the same; we hope this turns out okay.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Quil's voice echoed throughout the station before he burst into the room. "Leah told me that Bella always keeps her phone in her back pocket because she was mugged and her father told her to keep it there so that she always had a way to contact someone if it happens again, that's how she has the phone. She must have never told 'Mike' and she never thought to check." He burst out. I was about to comment when he broke out talking again. "Bella's phone was also brought for her by 'Mike' when he accidently broke hers"

"James has put a device in the phone to stop it been tracked hasn't he. He could know she has the phone and is using it as part of his sick game" Embry said as he sat back down and started to type again.

I walked over to the door. "Quil come on"

"Where are we going?" He yelled after me as we walked out of the building.

"We are going to go arrest James Mason"

--

**_More of your questions will be answered in the next chapter_**

**_Hope you like this chapter, Review and tell me what you think._**

**_I was listening to Lady Gaga and I couldn't think of a bars name so that's why it's called Gaga's._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	5. Seeing Bella

**Chapter 5 – Seeing Bella**

"Let's do this" Quil commented with a huge smile stretched across his excited face. I rolled my eyes as we climbed out of the car, looking up at the apartment. The lights were on, he's in. Quil and I walked up the stairs to the second floor where James's apartment was located. "This is going to be fun" Quil laughed. He was clearly loving the fact we was about to arrest James Mason.

"Quil calm down." I smirked at him. We stood in front James's door. I quickly put my finger over the peephole and Quil reached forward and knocked his knuckles against the surface to make a demanding, loud bang. We could hear the faint noise of someone moving on the other side of the door.

The door opened and I lowered my hand. James was stood there looking at us curiously.

"Hi James" Quil smiled at him. He moved forward and pulled James out the safety of his home before James had any time to react he had been slammed face first against the wall as Quil put on the hand cuffs.

"James Mason, I am arresting you on suspicion of kidnapping of Miss Isabella Marie Swan. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." (AN: I don't know whether that's what the police say in America when they arrest people, but that's what they say here (in England) so I wrote that.)

Quil pulled him down the steps and towards the car. I walked into the apartment and took a quick look around. "Bella?" I shouted. I waited for the answer I knew wasn't going to come. I closed the door shut behind me and I ran towards the car, jumping in the driver's side.

"What the fuck is this all about?" James yelled from the back. We ignored his attempts at getting us to speak to him. As soon as we made it back to the station, we dragged him out of the car and in through the back doors, to where the cells were lined up. We would give him an hour to cool off and for his lawyer to get here before we interview him.

I waited anxiously in my office, watching the clock tick. I couldn't keep my mind occupied all I wanted to do was save Bella. Make her safe. The time passed slowly, all I did was pace backwards and forwards, thinking about Bella. Her voice still haunts me, what about if I can't save her. What about if James is the wrong guy? It wouldn't be the first time that we had suspected the wrong person. Every doubt was making its self known in my head but why? Why is this affecting me? I shouldn't be affected. I shouldn't be thinking like this. It's hard in this job because we save lives but never in my time on the force had I been so attached to a case. Maybe it's the situation, having this rush go through my body, motivating me to work harder. I knew it wasn't a rush that I recognised, it was new.

I shook my head as I heard a deafening bang on my office door that brought me back from my thoughts. For a second I didn't remember where I was or what I was doing; only one name was on my mind. Bella.

"Come in" I stated strongly to the person who had knocked for my attention. Quil entered.

"Leah gave me this earlier" He passed over a piece of paper and left the room without one more single word. I look down at what I thought was just a scrape piece of rubbish, but it wasn't. It was a photo. Three girls were all smiling at me from a sunny beach. Each wore a smile of happiness and contentment. Each lay on a towel, with soaking wet hair. It was hard to recognise them, but I did almost instantly, well two of them anyway. They looked different to the girls that were sat in my office this morning, but their features matched perfectly. The girls in the photo were carefree and blissful; the girls from this morning were haunted and devastated, with their pale faces and shadowy eyes. The third girl was the one that held my attention. She was laid in between Leah and Angela. She took my breath away with her stunning looks. Her shiny brown hair was placed over one shoulder and shaped her face flawlessly. She had plump modest lips that were twisted into a mind blowing smile. A smile I knew she wouldn't be wearing at this present time. Her eyes are what captured my full and undivided attention. They were a deep brown that only held knowledge and intelligences.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm going to find you" I whispered to the photo and for a second I found myself hoping that she would speak back. I wished I could talk to her, if for only a second to make sure that she knew I am trying to find her and that I would never give up. This girl in this photo should always be smiling; it is a sin for her to wear a frown upon her face.

I felt a sudden moist feeling on my cheek and quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped my brimming eyes. I stood up straight and held on to the photo tightly and I left my office and walked towards the cells. I stood outside James's and swung open the door. He was laid on the small bed that was set up in the tiny room. His face looked up as he heard me open up.

"Come on" I mumbled at him as I pulled him out of the door. I didn't trust myself to speak to him again.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I heard Quil ask, as I pushed James into one of the interview rooms.

"We're interviewing him now. I'm not waiting any longer." I spoke with authority, that silently said don't even think about arguing with me. He didn't, he just nodded and walked into the interview room closing the door behind him. I didn't tell Quil that I was doing this interview because Bella means something to me. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew there was something there and I needed her to be here. I needed her to be safe and will not rest until she is in front of me alive and unhurt.

"Right, James Mason. Where is Bella?" Quil asked after he switched the recorder on. This is it. I took a deep breath and waited for James's reply.

"I don't know who you are talking about" it was what I was expecting him to say but when the words left his mouth I wasn't prepared for the rage that filled me.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy and have had no time to write! I'm really sorry!_**

**_Anyway, my story Without You is now finished, I'm sad to see its over but it gives me more time now!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think. I really love to hear your feedback; it helps me improve so much._**

**_CHRISTMAS SOON! *SCREAMS* I HAVEN'T DONE MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING YET!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	6. Another Call

**Chapter 6 – Another call**

I got kicked out of the interview! Kicked out!

The lawyer walked into the room just as I broke out in anger and tried to grab James. Quil sent me out to cool off and Embry took my place. From the look in Quil's eye I could tell he was all too willing to allow me to beat the shit out of that scumbag.

The hours passed by and my anxiousness and despair was only growing. I found myself walking down to the interview room more than once just to turn back again. If I go back there I will only end up losing my temper and my job, so I waited patiently. Well, as patient as anyone can wait when waiting to see if the man in question is going to give us the whereabouts of his hostage.

Bella's photo was in the centre of my desk. Every so often I would pick it up and just admire her. She really is beautiful. I knew know why I am so attached to this case. It is because of her. She is the only reason. I don't understand why though, I mean I have never met this woman, only spoke to her on the phone but it didn't seem to matter. It was just her.

"Jacob?" I looked up from the picture to see Quil stood at my door. I place the photo gently onto my desk and looked at him expectedly.

"Well?" I asked when he didn't speak.

He closed the door and took a seat opposite me. "He says he doesn't know anything about Bella Swan, but the look on his face says otherwise. What are we going to do? We cannot hold him here because we have little to no evidence." He was right and it was my call. If we did let him go we would be putting Bella's life on the line, he would defiantly hurt her now he knows we're on to him.

"We follow him" I thought out loud. "He will lead us to Bella, but we have to be careful so that we can get to her in time before he hurts her."

"Okay" Quil nodded but seemed to be in thought before he spoke again. "I'll go with Embry, you stay here" He stood and started towards my office door. His hand was on the door handle before I even realised what he had said.

"No, I'm going as well" I walked towards him, deeply confused by why it wasn't obvious that I would be coming with them.

His face held concern before he looked at me and removed his hand from the handle. "Jacob, I'm doing this because you are my friend. You cannot come with us" He paused and I let the anger and slight confusion show on my face. "Embry and I can see what this case is doing to you, Jacob. What about if we get there and Bella is dead?" I winced at his words but I knew that in some way they could be true. How would I handle it if she was dead?

I just nodded at Quil and took my seat behind the desk. "We will keep you posted on what is happening" He told me before he swung the door shut behind him. I dropped my head into my hands. More waiting, I wanted to be out there, saving Bella but Quil was right, if Bella is dead and I was the one to find her I don't know how I would react. Just like I don't know why my feelings are going haywire these days. It scared me to think that Quil and Embry had both noticed, it wasn't just in my mind. I really was been affected by all this, but yet again I ask myself, why?

I tried to get some sleep on my office couch, but just like the previous night, I was unable to due to one thing. Bella. She was everywhere when I closed my eyes and everywhere when I opened then. It was worse now that I had a face to the name. I gave up on sleep but it was impossible to do anything except wait. It must have been hours before my office phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It read _unknown number_. Could this be Bella? My heart jumped and I pressed the record button quickly before answering. Before I could even speak, Bella did.

"Help me Jake" Her voice was croaky and muffled.

"Bella, what's a matter?" I asked her urgently. My heart was in my throat as I heard her gasped out in what could only be pain.

"Everything hurts" She moaned and a sob escaped her throat. She spoke the words I had been dreading to hear.

"Bella what happened?" I tried to keep my voice calm for her sake but inside every nerve was shaking and I thought I was going to burst into tears myself. She was in pain and there is nothing I can do.

"He hurt me. I made him mad. Jake there's loads of blood" She sobbed more as she tried to gasp out the words; her voice seemed to be lower and therefore harder to understand. "Jake, I heard your voice today"

"Bella stay with me, don't fall asleep." I tried to convince her whilst picking up my cell phone and strolling through my contact until I reached Embry's number. I pressed call.

"Jake it hu-hurts so bad. I fe-feel sleepy, I need to sleep" Her breath started to hitch and slow down.

"Bella no-" I was cut off my a sound on her end of the phone.

Beep.

"Bella what is that?" I asked her. My voice was no longer calm, I was panicking and I wasn't letting it go unnoticed like I should have let it.

"The battery, Jake it's going to go dead. Please help me it hurts-" Her terrified voice was the last thing I heard before the phone was cut off.

"FUCK" I yelled as I slammed the phone down. I stood on my feet and vaguely heard my name been called from the cell phone that I had forgotten about.

"Jacob?" I heard Embry ask more clearly as I slammed the phone to my ear.

"ARE YOU NOT DOING YOUR JOB? WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING JAMES?" I screamed to a shocked Embry.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"I HAVE JUST HAD BELLA ON THE PHONE. SHE'S HURT. JAMES HAS HURT HER"

"No, James hasn't left his flat. We followed him to his apartment when he left the station and he hasn't come out yet. He's still in there; we kept seeing him walk past the windows"

My breathing increased. James is still in the apartment? How is that possible? Embry remained quiet on the other end of the phone. All I could hear was Quil asking what was going on. "Maybe, it's not James that we should be after?" I thought to myself, not realizing I said it out loud.

"It is. That was defiantly his voice on the recording" Embry said.

I didn't speak again, I pressed the disconnect button. My heart was in my mouth as I thought of Bella. I had let her down. We didn't know where she was and she was hurt. The chance of us finding her alive is unlikely, never mind the change of finding her at all.

I listened to the phone call that I had just had with Bella. It cut me inside to hear her like that. She was dying. I knew that. We need to find her but where is she and if James hasn't got her who has? I pressed play again when the recording stopped. This time I listened to it carefully and I quickly caught onto something.

"Jake, I heard your voice today" Bella had said. What did that mean? How can she have heard me? Was she hallucinating? She heard – NO! It hit me. She had heard me. She had heard me call her name. How could I have not realised?

I grabbed the phone and quickly called Embry back. As soon as he picked up, I yelled down the phone. "She's somewhere in the apartment."

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**I hope all you readers like it!**_

_**I got the day off work today because of the snow so I decided to spend it writing!**_

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**_

_**This might be the last update on this story before Christmas, not sure yet. I'm going to try and squeeze in time to write another one but if not. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all have a nice time!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	7. Dead or Alive?

**Chapter Seven – Dead or Alive**

Has there been a time in your life that you have thought that god was out to get you. That's what I thought as I sat in a traffic jam five minutes away from James's place. God must hate me. The desperation and determination was only increasing as the seconds pass by whilst I am stuck in this never ending delay. I needed to get to James, I knew she was there and knowing I was so close was killing me.

Maybe this was a sign. A sign from god telling me that I didn't want to go there because it was too late already? I shook my head to relieve myself of the thought. No, Bella is alive. She is.

Quil and Embry will be in the apartment by know, they might have even found her by now. Even with me knowing that was possible, the fear inside me didn't go away and I knew that it wouldn't leave me until I saw her in the flesh. Alive. Maybe it wouldn't leave me until she was in my arms. My mind drifted to thoughts of me holding Bella tightly, never letting her go. She would anyways be safe with me by her side. I never noticed that I was out of the traffic until I was parking outside James's apartment.

I jumped out of my car and raced upstairs, not bothering to even lock my doors. Even with the adrenaline pumping though my veins, I couldn't seem to get there fast enough. It seemed like my legs wouldn't move as fast as I wanted them to. All the time I was silently praying that Bella was safe.

Come on, I thought as the apartment door came into view and I shot towards it. There was no need for me to stop as I grew closer to the door, for it had already been knocked down. I rolled my eyes as I thought of Quil's obsession to destroy everything.

I slowed down when I got into the apartment and looked into each of the rooms. Quil and Embry were both in the living room pinning a struggling James to the floor. Quil nodded at me and gave me a sad look that told me that Bella was nowhere. Nobody spoke except the aggressive James, who was yelling and trying to fight off both Quil and Embry. Eventually Quil and Embry both drug James from the room and out of the apartment. The silence that filled the room was deafening when I was left by myself.

"Bella" I yelled hopelessly into the rooms trying to hear just a slight reply but knowing it wasn't going to come. She had passed out earlier, she won't be able to answer but I know she is here somewhere. I checked each of the rooms for any sign of life, but there was nothing except empty takeaway wrappers and dirty clothes.

I felt my breathing speed up, what about if I'm wrong Bella's not here. I ran into each room again, feeling the adrenaline from early still pumping through my veins, but I knew it was disappearing fast due to the sudden realization that I may not be able to help Bella. She wasn't here.

It seemed to me as if the world should stop spinning at this moment in time. Why is it fair that Bella was somewhere, dying? Whilst others are laughing and smiling? Shouldn't happiness be over? Shouldn't people realize that our world in one less. I shook my head to rid of the ridiculous thoughts that were tormenting me. I was over reacting. I was been unprofessional. I need to show to Quil and Embry that I can hold myself and I am not letting all this get me down. I need to put on a mask.

I straighten my back and I searched the house once again. I kept my face composed and unreadable, but the despair and gaping hole that seem to break me open just seem to be getting bigger.

I could hear footsteps making their way back into the apartment. Quil or Embry? I didn't take any time to linger on who it was I just kept searching. That's when it happened. I found what I was looking for. There was a door in the back of a closet in James room. If I hadn't have been looking so carefully I would have missed it. I felt the relief flood through me but the anxiousness and nerves only increased.

The door was the same colour as the walls around it, brown, and there was no handle. It was unnoticeable. The only way I knew it was a door was because there is a key hole in the left hand corners of the top and bottom of the door, not big key holes but big enough to see. I smiled when I saw that the door was not locked as I managed to rip it open.

My heart practically shattered when I saw what was behind the door and for some reason I was hit with the instant regret of been the one to find Bella. Why didn't I stay in the office like Quil told me too. Why did I have to see this?

The room was dark, just like Bella said, but the light from behind me lit up everything in front of my eyes. The walls were brown and dirty, there was no window. There was nothing, just a bed. The bed that had no covers on, it just had a pillow placed on it and a body, the body of Bella Swan. I knew that straight away. It was defiantly her.

"Bella?" The voice got caught in my throat and the only sound that escaped my lips was the faint sigh. The body in the room didn't move and my legs seemed to disapprove of walking any closer to what laid on the mucky and un-kept bed. I tried to push the thought that Bella may not be alive to the back of my head. But it kept hitting me like a brick that I maybe in fact looking at a corpse. I felt my body stiffen as I tried to walk forward; every muscle in my body seemed to be against my need to be near her. This is it. I felt my eyes water as I grew closer and the outline of her face was more defined. Her once beautiful face was covered in a red substance that could only be blood. Her hair was tangled and muddled. The blue jeans she was wearing were torn and filthy; same goes for her red t-shirt. Her tiny feet were bare and a chilling blue. Blue, it was only then that I realized the bitter temperature in this room. It is freezing.

I crouched down in front of the tragic scene in front of me. She was dead; there was no doubt about it. The colour of her skin showed me that. The pale blue colour was not only the colour of her feet it was also the colour of her face, under the wetness of the blood. She was gone. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I saw the phone resting in her hand, just inches always for her face. I was the last person that she spoke to. I was the one she was counting on and I let her down.

**_--_**

**_Is Bella really dead? I know lots of you are going to ask. Would I really kill Bella off? ;)_**

**_Tell me what you think. I had to wait to be in the mood to write this chapter because it is so upsetting but when I finally decided to write it, I was nearly crying. I think I got a bit to in to it._**

**_Hope you all like it, I know I do and I think this is the best chapter on this story so far._**

**_Reviews are appreciated and if you have questions please ask. I don't bite! :)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	8. Bella

**Chapter eight**

I felt something touch my shoulder as I sat on the floor staring at what was once Bella. I let my thoughts wonder to what ifs. The main question was what if I had gotten here on time? Would Bella be alive?

"Jacob" Quil's deep voice seemed to break into my thoughts and I was pulled back into the room and what was happening around me. "Jacob" His hand pushed against my shoulder harder and I was forced to look up.

The room that was once empty was now filled with people. Paramedics were over at the bed and didn't let myself look at that scene so I let my eyes wonder to Quil who was kneeling down next to me; his eyes were filled with worry. "You should get out of here" He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the dirty floor. My legs buckled under my weight as I tried to stand. Quil didn't let me fall, his grasp on me only tightened as he made his way out of the room.

People were all over the house and I was vaguely aware of Embry talking to some of the neighbours as Quil and I walked over to the parked car. I let my legs come to a halt as Quil opened to passenger side down. "Where is he?" My voice was only a whisper but I could hear the anger and no doubt Quil did.

"He's been taken to the station by Paul and Jared" I nodded knowing that the two officers would handle it. "He will be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder" I nodded but my head suddenly felt numb.

"Attempted bu-ut s-shes -?"

"She's not dead Jacob" He smiled at me. "You just jumped the gun a bit" I couldn't stop the hysterically laugh that left my mouth.

"She's alive!" I pulled away from Quil who was until that moment still holding me up. I suddenly felt a lot stronger and the feeling of loss was replaced by joy and happiness. All I wanted to do now was see Bella to make sure she was still alive.

"I need to see her" I spoke mainly to myself as I turned back towards the apartment.

"Jacob you can see her in a bit the paramedics are taking her to hospital." Just as he said that a stretcher can out of the doors with two men carrying it. I didn't listen to what Quil had to say, I just ran towards Bella.

"Bella!" They were loading her into the back of the ambulance as I yelled. She must have regained consciousness as I saw her hands move. I sighed in relief.

"Jake?" Her voice came out raspy as she tried to sit up which caused her to let out a gasp in pain. I instantly got to her side which grabbed her attention. She looked at me confused as I helped her lay back down.

"Please don't move" I whispered not meeting her gaze. I was ashamed. Would she realise that it is my fault she is injured? I wouldn't blame her if she hated me.

"You're Jake" She mumbled. I nodded and focus on helping the paramedic lift the stretcher, not that she was heavy; I just wanted to do something to help.

"Thank you for saving me" Her weak voice seemed to be trembling. Did she just thank me?

"I thought you were dead" I mumbled.

"Are you getting in Detective Black?" One of the paramedics asked. I looked at Bella and her frightened face, that's all it took for me to reply with a yes.

I sat down and let my gaze locked with Bella's. She gave me a weak smile before a tear rolled down her face. I couldn't stop my hand from resting on her cold cheek and brushing away any trace of the tear. Her freezing hand reached up and gently pulled my hand away from her face. Her skin felt so good against mine and my mind seemed to stop working. All I could think about was the fact that Bella was here, alive.

"As I said before, thank you" Bella's unsteady voice was followed by a wrenching cough that sent a shiver down my spine. My hand tightened around hers and it was only then that I noticed just how small her hands were. They were tiny compared to mine. The need to protect her was only growing and I knew that it would never go away. It was then that I realised what these feelings were. It took all of this to happen to find my true love. That's what Bella was, she was my soul mate. I had only just met her in the eyes of some but to me the phone calls that we had shared were enough. How could I never realise?

I never thought of finding someone to love before. It never seemed important, I was perfectly fine by myself and never felt the need to date people, my job was important. But now in a situation that most would find completely distressing I couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that, I Jacob Black had found something that I wasn't even looking for, something that most spent years trying to find. I had found love and it came in the form of Isabella Swan.

The moments that I had sat in that room thinking that Bella was dead, came back to me and punched a hole in my gut. Why did I not help her? It seemed like my life had stop but I should have helped not just sat there, helpless.

"You don't need to thank me" I mumbled and looked down at out now intertwined hands.

"Yes I do, you saved me, Jake" She whispered with a smile. "You found me. If it wasn't for you I would have given up on everything days ago, but you gave me hope. Thank you"

I didn't reply I just looked anywhere but at her. We remained in silence for a few minutes before the paramedic announced that we was nearly there, I nodded and looked at Bella. She was looking up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" I asked softy as I brushed my hand across her cheek.

"You don't look like a Jacob" She told me with a laugh which turned into a cough. She continued "Jake suits you so much better" She grinned at me. I couldn't help but return it.

"I love it when you call me Jake" I told her and winked. I felt the ambulance jerk to a stop and paramedic immediately pulled the doors open and start to get Bella out. My grip on her hand loosened but she clung on tightly to me. "Bella you need to let go." I told her and the paramedics looked up at us. One gave me a look to say that she must go in without me. I understood that, the state of her injuries showed that she would no doubt have to go straight into surgery.

"No Jake. Please come with me" She whimpered and held onto my hand tightly.

"Bella I want nothing more than to be by your side but the doctors need to do their job and help you" Bella was now been pushed into the hospital doors, with her gripping onto me tightly.

"Will you stay here?" she asked fanatically, trying to sit up straight but groaning in pain.

"Yes" She seemed to relax but only slightly. Her expression still held worry. "I'll be here for you Bella" I bend over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. My lips tingled as they touched her cold skin. I heard her suck in a breath before I steadily pulled away. "Forever" I whispered the last word but by the smile on her face and the wide eyes I knew she had heard me.

"Forever" She whispered back before letting my hand go. The doctors pushed her away, into a room leaving me in the hall alone. I breathed in a gasp of air, and then exhaled. Bella was in good hands now, I told myself but that still didn't put my now buzzing mind at rest. I wanted her to be with me again.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Sorry for the late chapter. It's finally here though! I have college work to do which, in my eyes, is way more important as I have to get into university so updates on all stories my take a little longer than usual, but that's life!_**

**_Hope you all liked it!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	9. Realization

**_Hi everybody._**

**_I want to give all of you a huge apology because I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a few weeks. The reason been my boyfriend (of two years) and I broke up and not on good terms. It's been really hard for me the past week or so. I just haven't had the heart to write and still haven't but I felt like I owe you something to let you know I am still alive! So after many weeks and listening to many sad songs......here's chapter nine....._**

**Chapter nine – Realization**

"Where is she?" A ear-splitting voice knocked me out of my fearful thoughts of what may be happening to Bella. It was all I could think about the past three hours that I have been sat here. I looked up to see a fuming Leah stood next to me; she wasn't looking at me however. Her gaze was darting to different directions of the room. If it wasn't for the fact that she had grabbed hold of my arm as she spoke, I would have never guess that she had even acknowledged me. Next to her stood a very anxious Angela her eyes however had found the place in which I was staring just moments ago, the door that Bella was behind.

"What is happening? Is she okay? They wouldn't tell us anything! Jacob, speak to me!" Leah yelled again and caused many people to turn their attention to her as she clung harder on to my arm, her nails digging into the skin.

"Leah come and sit down" I tried to calm her as I pulled her over to some chairs. Angela followed quietly.

"SIT DOWN? SIT DOWN! MY FRIEND IS DYING IN THERE AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT DOWN?" She shouted and struggled to stop me from moving any closer to the chairs. A few doctors and nurses started to make their way towards her until they saw that I was stood next to her. They left knowing I could handle the situation.

"Leah sit" Angela was the one to speak. She was already in a chair with her head in her hands. Her voice was raspy. "You are making a fool of yourself and it isn't helping Bella at all" She didn't say her words harshly. She was calm and collected but her face held nothing but relief and more terror.

Leah slumped down into the chair next to her and didn't say another word. I rubbed my arm where she had been clinging to just moments ago. That was going to leave a bruise.

I shuffled to a seat in front of the two women. Before I spoke I quickly glanced around to see that the attention of the staff and visitors was now elsewhere.

"Bella is going to be fine" I told the women who didn't seem to believe me. "I don't know what her injuries are just yet but I do know that she is in surgery."

"And James?" Angela calmly spoke but it held nothing but impatience.

"He's been arrested. He has been questioned but I don't know how that's gone just yet" I told them honestly. "He's been charged though and judging by my previous experience he will be going away for a very long time" I let a little smile form on my face.

"Where did you find Bella?" Leah seemed more relaxed now that she knew that her friend was going to be okay.

"His apartment" I muttered and looked towards the door again.

I heard them gasp but neither spoke. We sat in silence and occasionally jumped up when a doctor or nurse left the room that Bella was in but none of them said anything. The waiting was killing me and I could feel nothing but need to be by Bella's side.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. Anyone want one?" Leah stood up and looked at both Angela and myself. It was the first time anyone had spoken in over an hour and I could tell that the silence was killing Leah. I shook my head no, and so did Angela. She nodded and walked away, leaving me with Angela.

The minutes ticked by before Angela spoke. "Thank you" She whispered. I looked up at her and my eyes met hers. Tears filled them. "For saving Bella" She finished.

"It's my job" I told her and for a minute thought she hadn't heard my low tone of voice.

"I know but you deserve the praise for saving Bella's life. She is an amazing, selfless person and you saved her" She didn't speak again and neither did I. I didn't like people saying thanks for helping them, like I said, it's my job. I hated it even more with a burning passion that I was getting thanked for saving Bella; I would have done it even if it wasn't my job. I would do anything for her, anything at all.

The door to the surgery room opened yet again, this time however the doctor that had walked out was looking around. I suddenly jumped up and caught his attention. He walked towards myself and Angela, who was now also on her feet.

My heart beat faster with every step that the doctor took. He smiled at us and spoke. "Bella is going to be fine. She has suffered from dehydration and lack of food so she is a bit weak but that should be fine in few days due to the drip that is feeding her the nutrition's that her body needs. Two of her ribs are broken, one of which punctured her left lung. The surgery in which she has just undertaken has fixed that but she may cough and suffer loss of breath for a week or so, that should pass however as she recovers more."

I sighed in relief; my Bella is going to be okay. "When can we see her?" Angela asked excitedly.

"She should be coming out the antiseptic in the next few minutes but she will need her rest so you can go into see her now but for no more than half an hour" He smiled and walked away.

Angela walked towards the door with a bounce in her step that wasn't there only moments before. I knew exactly how she felt about the news about Bella because I felt the same way. My heart was filled with relief and amazement but there was something else on my side. Angela felt nothing but happiness that her friend was okay, but I was hit by reality. As soon as the door shut behind the excited Angela I realised that I didn't know Bella. I don't know her how Angela or Leah knew her. I have spoken to her on the phone and in the ambulance but that's it. To her I am just a police officer that was on her case.

I knew in my head that I shouldn't have developed these deep feeling for someone that I could never be with, but my heart wouldn't listen and went along with it anyway. Why did I set myself up for this? I knew but yet didn't stop it.

Bella would always think of me as just the police officer that helped her. She would never be interested in me. Why should she? She is beautiful and completely one of a kind but I'm just........... Detective Jacob Black.

But what about if she did give me a chance we would be so great together. I would do anything to make her happy. We could move into a bigger house, and do things that couples do like make dinner for one another and snuggle up in front of the fire on cold nights. One day we may get married and have children. We would grow old and live our own world that we had built together. There would be no secrets; we would know every detail about each other. Then the day that our grandchildren ask about how we met, I would explain to them that at the end of every tunnel is a Bella.

But would it go that far? Would she listen to my voice and have nothing but a reminder of her days locked in that room? After all I was the only one that spoke to her, besides James, in her moments of need. Would she relive the pain? I would hate to make her upset or to be the cause of her unhappiness. I would never let myself do that to Bella.

So without looking back at the doors that I had been so desperate to be on the other side of for the past few hours, I walked out of the hospital away from Bella.

**_--_**

**_I know its not long......again but I will write a longer chapter next time!_**

**_I really hope you all except my apology and some of you may even understand how I am feeling. A break up is never an easy thing to go through and it has knocked me of track but I swear I will be back to my normal self soon._**

**_I have all weekend off work and I will be writing none stop! I have already promised myself that I will be staying in my room until each story is updated and my new story is posted!_**

**_Thank you for your patience and please leave me a review to cheer me up!  
Bex_**

**_Xxx_**


	10. Waking up

**Chapter Ten – Waking up and letting go**

**BPOV**

My eyes flew open as my mind sprung to one person. Jacob. I was perfectly content in pretending to be asleep until his face blasted its way into my thoughts and I just had to see his face again. Why? I don't know. It was like I would find closure if he was behind me, I would know then that my nightmare would be completely over just because he was here.

I knew Angela was sat with me but not once did I hear his voice. It was just Angela's sweet voice that was calming me. No deep voice was letting me know I was safe. He told me he was going to be here, so where was he?

"Bella?" I heard a sweet, scared voice ask. Angela. I gasped out a breathe of air as I gazed around the brightly lit room. My sight took a while to get used to the newfound colour. I blinked a few time and eventually I was able to see the room around me. I was laid on a bed that was in centre of a bright white room. Hospital, I sighed. I hate hospitals, they make me feel we. I should now I have spent all my life been rushed in and out of one because of my lack of coordination.

My gaze found Angela who was preached on a seat next to the bed. She smiled at me timidly but I didn't return it. I was confused and concerned about Jake. I looked around the room, fanatically searching it all for him. He wasn't there however. Just as I thought even before my eyes opened.

I looked down at myself and saw the tubes coming out of my nose and m hand. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realised that my ordeal with James was over. Not once had it hit me in all the time I had been laid in this room, that I was free again. Free of James.

I knew it was my own fault that I had been locked in that room. I had trust 'Mike' and fell for his charm. Why did I never notice that he wasn't who he had said he was? I was ashamed more than anything, ashamed that I was too trusting and vulnerable. James saw this and led me into his trap.

Truth be told, I didn't know who my kidnapper was at first. It wasn't until he spoke and showed his face that I realised that I had been a fool.

"Are you ok Bella? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Angela asked me with alarm. She was always a great person and friend. Her caring ways won over just about anyone.

My throat hurt as I tried to get the words out that seemed to never want to leave my mouth. "Jake?" I settled for that simple word knowing that Angela would know who I was talking about.

She did but confusion set in on her face. She didn't know why I wanted to speak to him. Nobody did, not even me. "Let me go and get him" She stood and walked from the room, leaving me to my thoughts. He was still here? Was the only thing that seemed to cross my mind. He didn't leave. The relief that filled me was almost painful. I felt my breathing speed up when I realized that I would see him again.

After only minutes of my waiting Angela was back, alone. Her expression held remorse and confusion. "He must have gone back to the station. Sorry" Her words stung me. It was clear she didn't know that I had feeling for Jake, she thought I wanted to see him about the case. But I didn't I just wanted him here with me. She returned to her seat and placed her hands on mine. She squeezed it gently. That extra pressure on my hand and that care from Angela made my tears fall down my face and sobs to fall from my mouth.

"Bella, don't worry everything will be fine now. Shh" She pulled me into a hug the best she could without disturbing my injuries. She was wrong; everything wasn't going to be alright.

I don't know why I feel so much sadness. I should be relieved that my ordeal was over. But I was feeling like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. I couldn't understand it though. I shouldn't be feeling this way, Jacob Black is a police officer that helped me. I didn't know a thing about him. So why do I feel so devastated that he is not here with me?

**JPOV**

I strolled into the station and straight into my office. If anyone was to see me they would have thought I'd have gone mad. My usually clean suit was dirty and my face held nothing but anger, aimed at myself. I'd developed feeling for someone that I didn't know and someone that would never love me back just simply because she wouldn't want to. I had dug this hole for myself so now I must lie in it.

I have made my decision. I will not speak to Bella again. Quil and Embry can handle the case from now on. I don't want a thing to do with it. This way I will spare my feelings and nobody will get hurt. Except me.

I was drowning in my own thoughts when Quil popped his head through the door. He gave me a confused look and closing the door fully behind him. "I thought you were at the hospital with Bella. When I saw the light on I thought Jessica was going through you draws again" He smiled but it fainted when I didn't return it.  
"What's up man?" He asked me and slumped into a chair opposite me. "Why are you not at the hospital?"

I didn't answer him instead, I changed the conversation. "I'm passing the case over to you and Embry. I don't want anything to do with it"

"You've gotten to emotionally involved haven't you?" He shook his head. "Ok man, I'll take over for you" He stood up and walked back to the door. "Just so you know, you and Bella seemed to have something special. Not many people can bond over a few phone calls. Don't throw it away." He gave me one last smile before he left the room and closed the door.

**_--_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_This story has about three chapters left. These chapters will be longer. I can't believe how short my chapters are! I'm trying to add more but this one wasn't really much and was sort of a filler before the next chapter which will be set months after this._**

**_The next chapter is half written and was meant to be posted instead of this but I just wanted to give you a change to see it from Bella's point of view and what she thought when Jacob wasn't there._**

**_Just uploaded a Sam and Bella story! Check it out, it's called Knocked out by Love_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	11. If we ever meet again

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"That's it Bella, its over" Leah laughed after we walked out of the court room for the last time. The last mouths had been hard. The trail seemed to have taken up most of my time and most of my emotions. I had to live though every aspect of it all again, as I told the court about what had happened to me.

There wasn't much to it. I was kidnapped by my boyfriend who used a false name to trick me. He refused to feed me and I managed to get his phone. I felt so ashamed of myself that I didn't tell Detective Black who it was that had taken me. James didn't hurt me until he knew he was going to get caught. See, simply. But that simply story took hours to evaluate in the courtroom and it's going to take me years to get over but I was trying with the help from my friends and councillor.

I laughed at Leah's enthusiasm as I pulled her into a hug, alone with Angela. I seriously didn't have a clue how I would have gotten through all this without them with me. They were my rocks and I loved them with all my heart. It as times like this that I truly appreciated and valued the people around me and the live I lived. Leah and Angela have always been the stars that light up my sky and have pulled me through massive milestones in my life. What they didn't know is that they were no longer the only stars in my night skies.

I haven't seen Jacob Black since he left me in the hospital. He wasn't on the case anymore and when he was meant to stand up in court, he just wrote a report instead about what he had found when he had gotten there. I hadn't seen him at all. I can't be angry at him, however, because he didn't know my feeling for him and he was just doing his job by helping me. I didn't mean anything to him and he was probably to business saving other peoples lives, just like he had mine.

James has gotten life him prison much to my relief. He shouldn't have been let out in the first place and the reasons why he had are still beyond me. It was a cruel and twisted man, if I can even call him that. I don't get how I could have fallen for his thick charm and his slimy ways, he was a disgusting excuse for a human. I was scared of him, I'll admit it. He gives off a bad vibe. A vibe in which I never noticed until it was too late.

I could move on with my life now and get back to actually living without thinking he was going to jump out at me as I walked down the street. I wasn't that scared no more knowing that the danger he offers is nowhere near me.

"So what do you want to do to celebrate?" Leah asked. I sighed, knowing these two they will want to go out clubbing or party, something of which I don't feel like doing.

"I just want to go home and sleep. It's been a long day" I mumbled. They didn't argue with me, they just agreed. I knew they would understand and respect my decision. They both walked me over to my car and waved goodbye to me as they got into their own and I pulled out of the parking lot and away from the place in which I will never have to return again.

I turned the radio up as Timbaland and Katy Perry, if we ever meet again came onto the radio. As I grew closer to the local supermarket I remembered that I had run out of milk just before I had left the house this morning. I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot and decided that I might as well grab some other things whilst I was here.

JPOV

I moved down the aisle placing random items into my trolley. My house didn't seem to have a single edible thing left in the cupboards so I had resorted into coming food shopping, one thing that I hate. The food I was piling in was randomly pulled off the shelves without so much as my attention meeting them. I sighed in a huff as I knocked a loaf of bread onto the floor in my careless attempt at hurrying up. I quickly placed it back on the shelf and turned my attention onto a list that I had in my hand.

"Jake?" A sweet voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see a beautiful woman stood there smiling. I knew that face, I knew that voice. I should have guessed it was her, just by the name she called me. She looked happy and cheerful, something which I had not seen her like before due to the circumstances that we had met.

"Bella?" I asked. Her brown eyes held a certain shine to them and her hair flew flawlessly down her sides. She was beautiful.

"Yeah" She nodded. "Wow, it's good to see you" She smiled at me clearly cheerful.

I smiled back at her. "It's good to see you too. You look well" I pointed out the obvious and nearly slapped my forehead as the words left my mouth.

She laughed however and the smile didn't leave her lips. "Yes. Everything's healed now" She seemed calm and relaxed, unlike our last meeting.

Silence took over us and I knew I had to break it. "How have you been?"

"Good. It was the last day of court today" She told me and glanced around.

"How did it go?" I asked already knowing the answer because Quil had rung me earlier to tell me the verdict but I just wanted to prolong my moments with Bella and keep her talking to me. Selfish I know, but it was like she was here with me now and I would never be able to let her go.

"He got life" She smiled a toothy grin, which I returned. Her smile lit up not just the room but my life. She was the sun in my dark lonely life but she shouldn't be she should just be someone that I helped because of my job, not someone that I cared so deeply about.

"Wow, that's great" The smile stayed on her face, as did mine. We just stood looking at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only seconds. I wanted to say something else but I couldn't bring myself to speak and nothing was coming to my head, nothing that wouldn't make me sound like an idiot.

"I best go" She looked down at the floor and I felt myself frown. I didn't want to let her go now, not again. I knew I had to, she had moved on with her life and so should I. I knew that but it didn't make it any easier.

"Yeah me too" My mouth was dry as the words left it and sounded out loud. I tried not to show my disappointment on my face but it was difficult.

"Okay maybe I'll see you around" She said as she walked down the aisle and away from me, only turning to give me a small wave.

I stood in the same spot watching the place in which she had turned the corner and disappeared. My heart dropped heavily and my insides were churning. It was a sign. They were telling me that I was a fucking idiot. They were right, I am. Bella is an amazing person and I don't even have the guts to ask her out.

I started to walk fast in the direction she had gone, leaving my trolley which still had all my food in. I turned on to the aisle in which she had gone up. She was still there but walking further.

"Wait, Bella!" I yelled louder than I expected, due to my desperation to get her attention. People gave me annoyed looks. Bella turned around to face me looking confused but placed a smile on her soft lips anyway. She didn't say anything, just waited for me to speak. I walked closer to her so that we didn't get any more unwanted attention from the curious shoppers around us. "Are you doing anything after you have finished shopping?" I asked her nervously. My words seemed to stutter out and I could feel my heart beating fast against my rib cage. I took a few deep breaths and looked down at my hands, as if I was suddenly interested in them.

"Nothing" She said quickly and cleared her throat. I looked back up at her and forced the words out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

"Do you want to go get something to eat then or something?" I shrugged. I could feel my cheeks turning red and I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably.

Her face suddenly held joy and relief. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd love too"

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again_

_--_

"So..." I spoke as Bella and I both stood in front of her door. Our date just ended and it was without a doubt the best night of my life. We had dinner at a small restaurant and talked about everything for hours. Not once did Bella's currently situation come into it and for that I knew we were both grateful. We took the time to get to know each other better and I now felt like I had known Bella for years. We just clicked and everything fell into place.

Bella smiled at me and took a step forward. "Thank you Jake" She placed her arms around me and pulled me in to a hug, which I gladly returned. The closeness of our bodies was killing me. I felt her skin against mine and it sent shocks through me. I tightened my arms around her.

"No Bella. There is no need to thank me" I told her sincerely because she didn't. I don't think she notices how much she has helped me with more problems than she even realises. For the first time in my life, I have let someone in and I don't only care about my Job. I feel like I have a life now and it is all thanks to this beautiful woman.

"Yes I do Jake. You are the reason I'm stood her" She whispered in my ear, not letting go of me.

"No Bella. I'm not. When I found you, I thou-thought you was dead. I gave up, I thought I was too late" I told her, my voice cracking slightly.

"You was in shock, anyone would have acted the same." She told me soothingly. "You still found me and helped me through my time in that room and for that I'm really thankful"

"Bella-" I was just about to argue with her when she pulled out of my arms and grabbed hold of the sides of my face.

"Jake, I'm going to tell you honestly now, I don't care if you don't feel the same and that I'm making a complete fool out of myself. I want you to know, I like you" She burst out, looking directly into my eyes.

"Like me?" Was all I could stutter out? Did that mean what I think it meant?

She blushed but didn't look away from me, she did, however, drop her hands from my face.

"Yes" She spoke softly. "I like you a lot. More than just friend's status"

I was partially jumping up and down inside, she felt the same as I did. She was attracted to me, just as I was attracted to her! It was like a huge weight had been lifted and I felt suddenly worriless and free. I felt like nothing could bring me down from this mood. So I did the one thing that seemed right at the time. I kissed her. I pulled her towards me and crashed my lips to hers. I filled the kiss with as much love and passion that I could muster and she seemed to do the same. It felt like a dream when I moved away. Only a few short hours ago, I would have never thought I was going to see her again and now I'm stood here kissing her.

"I like you too Bella" I whispered as I pushed some hair out of her face.

"I gathered that Jake" She laughed gently and brushed her lips against mine yet again.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you call me Jake?" I told her as I slide my arms around her waist to try and get her closer to me.

"Jake, suits you" She smiled and intertwined her fingers around my neck. "But only I can call you that"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I told her and pressed my lips to hers yet again.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**I would like to say that my heart goes out to everyone in Chile at this moment in time and every other country that fears the Tsunami. I hope for the sake of everyone that the death toll doesn't increase and R.I.P to all that have already lost their lives. For most of us all we can do is hope and pray that these countries have seen the last of this disaster and that nothing else is destroyed.**_

_**--**_

_**There will be one more chapter to this, then that's it due to the fact that the story can't really go anywhere else. Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Come on Jacob, kiss her!

**Chapter Twelve – Come on Jacob, kiss her!**

**JPOV**

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"_ A faint roar of applause blasted at me from the TV screen as I watched myself kiss my true love with passion. I sighed and looked down at Bella who was sleeping on my chest with a small smile plastered on her plump, rosy red lips. She was happy now, unlike when we first met.

It has been almost ten years since our wedding day, in fact 10 years tomorrow. It is going to be our anniversary in less than-

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table – 12 minutes and I still didn't know what to get her. She had told me not to bother getting her anything and that me been here was enough but I want to give her something just to show her how special she is to me. But what do you buy the woman that you love more than anything in the universe? That's the question that had been ticking through my head for a few months. Not once had an idea struck me.

The TV flashed in the darkness in front of me, grabbing my full attention once again. This time, both Bella and I were slow dancing in the middle of a huge room, with people watching in awe from the sides. Bella's dress was pure white and a fell to the floor in grace. She was glowing, truly beautiful. The smiles were plastered on both of our faces, both of us with a certain shine to our expression. I remember the feeling of that day, the nerves when I woke up, to the pure excitement as I hold onto Bella's hand as both exchanged rings.

"_Come on Jacob, kiss her!"_ Leah's voice lashed out of the TV. I chuckled slightly, Bella, on the screen, blushed as I placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Daddy" A little voice groaned from the doorway. I grabbed the remote and paused the wedding video. I looked at my tiny angel, Alice. She was stood there with her little Winnie the Pooh dressing grown on and her teddy bear, Boo, in her hand.

"What's a matter sweetheart?" I asked her with concern and held out my free arm, which was not wrapped around Bella. She sniffled but walked over and climbed in to the bed. I instantly enveloped her in my arms.

"I had a bad dream daddy, it was scary" My four year old daughter whispered and clung to me for comfort. I kissed the top of her head in an attempt to calm her, it worked.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'll fight off the bogie monster for you" I whispered back to her. She giggled and looked up at me. Her tears had stopped but the wetness was still clinging to her eyelashes. Her eyes wondered aimlessly to the bright light coming from the paused TV screen.

"Is that mummy?" She asked in awe.

I nodded. "Yes sweetheart. Doesn't she look beautiful?" She eagerly nodded before her month went wide and she let out a huge yawn. "Time for you to go to sleepy" She sighed and looked up at me hopefully.

"Can I stay here with you and mummy?" I knew from past experiences that she never manages to get back to sleep alone after her nightmares.

"Of course you can" I lifted the blankets up and wrapped them around her tiny frame, careful not to wake up Bella. When Alice was comfortable next to me, I switched the TV off by the remote and the room went black.

"Night, night Daddy. I love you" Alice whispered.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

--

"Happy anniversary Jake" Bella wrapped her arms around me from behind and rested her head against my back. I was in the kitchen trying (and failing) to make her bacon and eggs. I spun around and rested my hands on her waist.

"Happy anniversary love" I pressed my lips to hers. She pressed herself against me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"I know we agreed no presents, but I did buy you a little something" She mumbled and scrunched up her face in that guilty way I love. I frowned at her words. She had brought me something but yet I didn't buy her anything. She pulled her way out of my arms and out of the kitchen. She returned moments later with her hands behind her back.

"Are you ready?" She raised an eyebrow. I sighed and reluctantly nodded. She brought her hands forward and in them was a black briefcase that had a huge red bow tied around it. "I've seen your desk at work and I thought this would be useful for all that paper work." She giggled.

"Bella, you didn't need to buy me anything" I shook my head.

"Oh come on Jake, it's not much" She shrugged and handed me the case. I smiled and kissed her yet again. The guilt was killing me. Bella seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Jake, I don't need you to buy me gifts. I have you, nothing can compare to that. Not any expensive gift is even close, as long as I've got you in my life, breathing, healthy and wanting me, I don't need anything else. So forget about the presents, I don't want anything" She said strongly. "All I want is you, Jake."

I smiled at her and placed the briefcase on the kitchen side before wrapping my arms around her, wanting to feel her close to me. "I love when you call me Jake."

"Jake" She spoke with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Say it again"

"Jake"

_**--**_

_**THE END!**_

_**It's not long but I think it's cute.**_

_**I'm happy this story is over now though. It wasn't my best, I know that.**_

_**Anyways, hope you like it and remember to leave me a little review with your opinion.**_

_**Also, I have lots of other stories on the go so make sure you check them out.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
